prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:K0rlitz/Heartcatch Pretty Cure light novel
Some interesting info from the HC light novel 1. Cure Flower predecessor name is Cure Rose 2. Dr. Sabaku aka Tsukikage Hideaki (月影 英明) work under Kaoruko. No wonder Kaoruko know that Sabaku is Yuri's father. 3. About why he was in France, Hideaki was recommended by Kaoruko to go there in order to study Heart Flower. According to movie he was brainwashed there. 4. About Yuri, since 4th Grade, she was very excellent in both of academic and strength. But since she was poor, she need scholarship. The scholarship is given by Itsuki's grandpa. Yuir also study karate from Kaoruko and aikido from Myouduin dojo. 5. Last 2 cures in HeartCatch team (Yuri and Itsuki) had first debut by defeating their family's desertarian. Some Desert Apostle turn Yuri's mother to desertarian. Her cry is like "WHY MY HUSBAND STILL HAS NOT COME BACK YET". It was 1 month after Hideaki goes to France and his disappearence. Yuri's mother heart flower is yellow rapeseed. Before that, Yuri's mother suffer sickness for 2 weeks. And before Yuri become Pretty Cure, she was meet with Cologne (The process probably same as Itsuki). 6. For Moonlight name, it was come from Yuri's favorite music, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. 7. Momoka is the only friend from Yuri, and their interaction is come from shopping together. Guess it was hard to approach both of them for normal people, one is super genius and the other one is super model. 8. The creation of Dark PreCure. It was created while Hideaki try to fighting the influence from the Dune's mask. He was trying to make something to remind him of his past life. So he was create Dark PreCure (Maybe Dune's mask give him the knowledge of cloning) is a mystery. 9. Desert Apostles, here's their past: Kumojacky - Ex-communicated from dojo because he is too easily angered. Cobrajar - Exiled from fashion industry because too narsistic (Probably his design of clothes couldn't accepted by anyone but himself). Sasorina - Heavily injured one of her student (She works as nursery teacher), causing her to be shunned by society. 10. Dune was an unwanted child by his father (Previous Desert King). So his father meet another woman and married her (Probably Dune's birth mother already died). Dune's father want to kill him so Dune escape with his nanny. But his nanny died while shielding Dune from his father. 2 years after that (He was at 7 when his nanny died) Dune tried to make contract with devil in order to obtain infinity power with one condition, kill his father. So he did that, with his stepmother and his stepbrother, and finally he obtained infinity power. 11. The reason Dune want to destroy Earth it's because his father want to conquer it. He just want to destroy what his father want. 12. The epilogue: Yuri decided to bury Hideaki in his hometown (Yamanashi) and move to Kyoto with her mother. She was attend Kyoto college to follow Hideaki's career. Itsuki decided goes to France in order to study more about fashion and becoming model. Erika want to make fashion club at high school. Tsubome learning English with one aim, to be accepted in NASA and try to overcome her fear of height. And many more. Still, i haven't read the actual novel though. Source Category:Blog posts